mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Heroes Rescue! '''is the second platforming installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Xbox One. Characters The only characters you begin with are Mario and Sonic. Everybody else is unlocked as you go. In total, there are 60 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy* * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina* * Birdo* * Toadette* * Captain Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Cappy* * Nabbit Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector* * Espio* * Charmy * Rouge * Omega* * Big* * Cream * Cheese * Sticks* * Tikal* * Chip* * Yacker* * Omochao* Friends Series * Bridget * Logan * Ellie * Aaron * Mikayla * Austin * Emma H. * Caleb R. * Savannah * Dillon * Melissa * Landen * Katie * Nick B. * Anna F. * Dan * Hazel * Corden * Kassie M. * Brandon C. Levels There are a total of 60 levels in the game, all based upon Mario & Sonic series levels. Mario Series Sonic Series Jukebox Patrick and Leah control the jukebox in this game. There are a total of 48 songs in the jukebox. Mario Series # Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # The Credits Roll from Super Mario 3D World # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games